


Lovely Nightmare

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of Midorijima, A.K.A Scary Tales [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad end, Beauty and the Beast, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku's demons have been a thorn in his side since he lost his best friend. Ryuuhou was dead, but his tattoos held a power of their own, bringing him down slowly. With the death of the last metaphorical rose, there's no longer any way to save Koujaku from destroying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Nightmare

"Koujaku," Aoba murmured gently. "I love you. You're wonderful, don't you believe me?"

"Aoba, please, I..."

"I won't leave you. I'll always be with you."

"But..."

"It's fine, Koujaku." The younger man's smile looked almost fake all of a sudden, and Koujaku frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine," he repeated.

He shook his head slowly, ruby eyes peering into those of his best friend's. "It's not, Aoba, I--"

"It's fine. It's fine. It's fine."

"Aoba, listen--"

But Aoba's only words were, "It's fine." 

The phrase was only repeated a few more times before he snapped. "Aaaaaaaaarrghhhh!"

Back in reality, Aoba glanced from Ryuuhou, dying slowly, to Koujaku's enraged features. _Oh, no... Did I fail?_ "Koujaku..."

Ryuuhou let out what would be his last, weak chuckle. "It's too late... He's gone now."

"Koujaku, no! Please, look at me! Come back! This isn't who you are... You can't...give in..."

_Koujaku... I will always love you... You're beautiful to me, no matter how many scars or tattoos you have... I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ Aoba gave one last wistful glance around as his vision went black.

 

The Alphas looked at the savage man, reduced to an angry shell after Aoba ruined his mind. It was a curious thing, they thought. Aoba and Sei had always been interesting subjects, and they were somewhat disappointed when Sei died. And yet Toue wouldn't let them experiment on Aoba.

"This form," the newly acclaimed Shiroba stated happily, looking down at his white robes accented with red tassels and buttons, "is so much more beautiful, and useful to Toue. He has agreed to let me do as I please to all those misfortunate wretches who would dare go against him. I asked if I could keep Koujaku as a pet, and he said he'll allow that as well."

"No idea what you see in him," Alpha muttered, disgusted.

"He's drooling all over himself," Alpha 2 chimed in, sneering at the monster of a man.

Shiroba smiled coldly. "Perhaps it's Aoba's love for him still lingering, but I find him charming."

The Alphas turned away, losing interest. "Have fun, then," Alpha drawled.

"You're all mine now, Koujaku," Shiroba whispered, backing away as the other man lunged at him, rattling his chains. "Oh? Don't you recognize me? It's Aoba."

"Grrrrr..." His blood-red eyes bore holes into Shiroba's, nothing familiar to be seen.

"Ao-ba. Say it with me, Koujaku."

"Ao...ba..."

The white-haired man laughed softly and patted the other's wild, red mane. "That's a good boy. But Aoba's gone, you know. I'm not your Aoba. This Aoba is better. Can you say Shiroba?" Koujaku only growled and snapped at his long, white fingers. "But of course not. No matter, actions speak much louder than words, after all. Won't you show me your love, Koujaku?" Koujaku greedily chomped down on his extended hand, licking all the blood that dripped out with an animalistic thirst. Shiroba grinned and took his hand back, holding Koujaku's face and watching as the crimson liquid dripped from his bared fangs.

"Don't hold back," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "I want to feel all your pain, Koujaku." He screamed in delight as teeth sank into his shoulder and neck, blood streaming from the blossoming wounds. He would have like to feel those claws on his back, but if he unchained the monster it would only cause trouble. It was a small disappointment, but Shiroba could make do with his pet's oh, so wonderful fangs piercing his skin. He offered his erect member to Koujaku, letting out a loud moan as he bit that, too. Moments later he found he was satisfied enough, and bloodied as well, so he stepped away with a loving sneer.

"Thank you, my beast. Au revoir..."

"Aoba..." Koujaku choked out, the faintest signs of tears showing as the white-robed man exited the cell. For the first time in months, or perhaps years, the beast cried. He mourned, only half-aware of what it was for which he felt so grievous. _Aoba... It's okay, I'll be okay... This is for the best. I love you, too, Aoba..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this one is quite a bit shorter than the others... Sorry, I couldn't figure everything out perfectly. But I do believe it turned out somewhat okay...


End file.
